This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Elucidation of the roles of miR-301a in hyperglycemic injury and secondary diabetic complications is the main focus of this project. We have proposed three aims: Aim #1 will examine the role of miR-301a in proliferation and migration of SMC cultured in the presence of normal or high glucose and determine whether miR-301a is over expressed in injured carotid artery of diabetic and non-diabetic mice. Aim #2 will delineate the molecular mechanism by which hyperglycemia and NF-kappaB regulates the expression of miR-301a. Aim #3 will determine whether repressing miR-301a expression prevents hyperproliferation of SMC in situ.